Teddy
by casuallllfollower
Summary: After the death of Andromeda, Teddy Lupin is now under the care of one Harry James Potter. With the small metamorphmagus comes Draco Lucius Malfoy, too, and with them both comes an unexpected turn in Harry's once lonely life. (drarry/post-war)


In the quiet of Grimmauld place, Harry was cooking a rather nice breakfast for the young Teddy Lupin sleeping just upstairs. It was to no surprise that he was sleeping so soundly, he had been up the whole night previous with millions of questions and a few stray tears. There may have also been ice cream involved, but Harry assured himself several times that it made the tyke feel just a bit better. Unfortunately, Andromeda had gotten sick, and even at St. Mungo's there had been little to do for the elder witch. So, Harry had dutifully taken the boy in, seeing as he _was_ the child's godfather.

It had been a few days since her death, but Teddy was still very curious as to where exactly Grandma had gone, and what exactly he was doing at Harry's with _all_ of his belongings. Sure, they'd had sleep-overs over the years, the small Metamorphmagus taking a simple bag so he could spend time with Harry, but that was the extent of his visits to Grimmauld. Now... now he lived there.

Most everything that came with Teddy's life didn't scare Harry one bit. He had ample money to supply him with wants and needs, and there was enough love in him to spread over several hundred children. Teddy was fortunate enough that he got Harry Potter all to himself, however, with no biological children in Harry's sight.

There was no one Harry spent a long amount of time with, not a witch or wizard seeming to stick around long enough to even be mentioned to young Teddy.  
Of course... then there was a something that did frighten Harry quite forcefully.

A few years back, just after Teddy's second birthday, Andromeda had begun to allow other people in Teddy's life that Harry had had little to do with since the war. She thought it best he at least knew some of his distant family, or specifically, his second cousin.

Draco Malfoy had at first refused getting to know the small child, but his talent and admiringly abundant charm had roped in the blonde to the Lupin's clutch. He'd visited every Sunday since the boy's second birthday, and this Sunday would unfortunately be no different.

Harry had no shame in admitting that he really didn't want to see Malfoy in his house, nor did he want him to stick around or take Teddy out. Maybe in the future if Malfoy was on especially good behavior he could, but for now, Harry desperately needed to keep a very close eye on the man who had been branded as a death eater at the age of seventeen. Of course, it was foolish for him to even think that he was still one of them, or that he still harbored any hatred for the blonde. For Merlin's sake, Harry had fought on Malfoy's side in front of the Wizengamot when the ministry finally got around to trying the dark wizards. Regardless, they hadn't seen one-another since, and Harry had wanted ever so desperately to keep it that way.

Breakfast went along fantastically, and soon enough the stairs were below his feet, and Harry was going to get the small child for food. Teddy had different plans when he met his Godfather at the door with a melancholy grin, though.

"That smells good," he informed the older wizard.

"Brilliant because that's breakfast!" Harry replied excitedly, trying to get his personal ball of energy down the stairs.

"Okay, Harry!"

It seemed to have worked as he watched the boy run ahead, excitement suddenly bubbling at the prospect of Harry's decent, sometimes indulgent, cooking.

* * *

"Do you know what today is?" Harry wondered aloud over the chomping sound of bacon in Teddy's mouth.

"No," he said through the pork.

"Your cousin is supposed to visit today."

"Dragon?!" Teddy said with a sudden change in hair color to match the striking blonde color that Malfoy had always possessed. Wide green eyes looked on at the spectacle.

"If you say-"

"I always call him Dragon, Harry. That's what Draco means, did you know that?"

"No," he lied gracefully, "I didn't know that. How did you find it out?"

"He told me," the child replied exasperatedly, as if Harry's ignorance bored him, "Are we going somewhere?"

"No," the older replied nearly immediately, "Draco won't be taking you anywhere today, not for a few weeks I reckon. I have to get comfortable having you around, you can't leave just yet."

"Okay..." Teddy sounded disappointed, but there was only so much that Harry could do to abate the feeling.

He just wasn't comfortable enough with Malfoy yet-or at all really-to allow him to just take Teddy from the house. Surely they'd get there eventually, but that day wasn't it.

* * *

"Is that him?"

The doorbell rang after Teddy had made his sudden exclamation, and as Harry's fork fell to his plate in a clatter, he looked up and realized that the boy with a clean plate before him had morphed his ears into a set of a dog's under all the silvery blonde hair.

Teddy hadn't moved from his seat, however, and that was good because Harry wanted to talk to Malfoy before they spent a whole day in the house together.  
All three of them.

What joy!

Motioning for the boy to sit, Harry stood and took out his wand, releasing a few spells from the wards that kept away certain people, and sooner than he ever wanted, he was face-to-face with one Draco Malfoy.

He'd changed little bar the more eased look on his face. His cheeks were no longer sallow, and the way he held himself wasn't: "I want to pitch myself from the astronomy tower" either. Grey eyes still were piercing and cold, but above red cheeks, they looked somewhat blue.

"Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry greeted in kind, pulling the door open further to let the man in, though it was obvious both wizards were competitively uncomfortable.

"I can just take Teddy, if you want..." Malfoy suggested lightly, half-smiling, half looking positively mortified at standing inside of the house which belonged to Harry Potter.

"No," Harry replied too quickly, startling the blonde, "I just... want him here for a while before I let him go out. There's no school or any of that yet, not for a few months until September... he's only six."

"Exactly, he's six. I've been doing this for four years, Potter," Malfoy seemed very patient, despite his poorly chosen words, "He hasn't been hurt yet."

"But I haven't been doing this... at all. Just, please let him stay here for a few visits. Please?" Pleading with Malfoy felt rather odd for the black-haired wizard as he looked at the pristine man and felt guilt at the deflation that happened to prance across his features.

"If that's what you need. I _will_ take him out eventually though, and you can't stop me."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream it." Harry held his hands up in defense as proof.

Eyeing him cautiously, a few quick up-and-downs with those grey orbs, Malfoy nodded contently and followed Harry into the kitchen where Teddy seemed to have taken to putting the dishes in the sink.

"Dragon!"

"Teddy!" Draco replied in a tone that Harry hadn't ever heard before, "How are you?"

The boy ran into open arms and then stepped back, shrugging, "I want grandma."

"I'm sure," Malfoy replied, petting the boy's head with melancholy smile, "But Harry is pretty great too, I'm sure."

"Yeah! He let me have ice-cream last night."

"That was a mistake," Harry assured Draco with a laugh, pointing up, "I had to peel him off the ceiling... literally."

Draco blinked, surprised that Teddy had been able to channel that much accidental magic.

"You are a very rambunctious boy, Teddy."

"Thanks."

It seemed that the young Lupin didn't quite catch what Draco had meant.

"I'll wash the dishes, Ted, you go show Draco around," Harry motioned as he picked up the last of what was on the table and smiled at his Godson. He offered one to Malfoy, but he was already being dragged away by small hands. Draco went without the sentiment.

"This house is huge, Potter," Draco told the green-eyed man as he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.

Teddy was occupied by a very entertaining show on the television in the sitting room, "When did you get it?"

"I inherited it," Harry told him, cooking yet another meal for the day, though this one was for three instead of just the two he was used to cooking for... honestly he was used to cooking for just one which sounded tragically pathetic even in his own mind.

"From Black?" Malfoy wondered curiously, no contempt or malice skipping through his thin lips.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry," Draco suddenly stuttered, "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Harry assured him, holding out his hands stained with green from all the vegetables he'd been cutting. Meals seemed to taste better when he did them by hand, besides, he didn't much feel like doing it with magic when it was for Teddy. He felt more nurturing when the meals came from hard work and love.

"Don't you have a house elf then, too? I couldn't imagine a house of Black without one," Draco said laughingly.

"Yeah, but he keeps to himself. Cleans mostly, keeps the place up, and the portrait upstairs stay silent."

"Ah," Draco didn't seem to want to pry into the odd statement. Licking his lips, he continued his odd questions, "You don't have anyone else here with you?"

"Just Ted... before that it was just me... I see Hermione and Ron a lot, but they're busy with everything," there wasn't much else to say for Harry, he felt alone enough as it was.

"No wizard is meant to live alone, Potter, kid or not."

"It's not bad. I worked with the Aurors before I got Teddy, and now I just tend to him, keep him occupied. Teach him a few random things..."

"But you don't have anyone?"

"No," Harry finally snapped at Malfoy, "Come off it, will you?"

Draco squared his shoulders and looked over Harry again, pursuing his lips in distaste.

"Sorry, I was merely being curious."

"It's fine," the younger wizard said softly, looking rather upset with himself, "I said I wouldn't be too hard with you."

"You're doing a swell job, Potter, I would have thrown you out by now if you came around trying to collect my God-son."

"Good to know!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh, pleased Draco could even joke around.

Things seemed to ease from that point on, Teddy having a grand time as he told Draco about all the stories he could remember from his six years of life. He even told some he couldn't remember... or tales that hardly even existed.

Malfoy left that evening, late into the night since Teddy had manipulated both men into giving him more ice cream with a charming smile and a set of dog ears that took the cake. Though, both males in Grimmauld place were wishing he hadn't left at all.

* * *

After several visits, Harry finally let Draco take Teddy. By this time, Malfoy was considered his mate assuredly, and they even went out with Teddy together... and on days that weren't Sundays. The trio took trips to the park, to visit the Weasley's, they saw films in the cinema, and even got his school supplies together when the time came for Teddy to go back to primary school.

On his first day alone since Teddy had been with him, Harry had invited Malfoy over on a very pressing insistence that he needed someone over, and he couldn't very well bother a working Hermione and Ron.

"You know he's fine, right Harry?"

"Sure I do," the wizard replied flatly, "Teddy knows people in his school, and he really loves it."

"Then why are you pacing a hole into the floor?"

Looking down below his pattering feet, Harry gripped his wand and sighed heavily. He'd been pacing since he had come back from dropping Teddy off, and that was an hour before.

"You're right," Harry conceded with a sigh, plopping onto the couch Draco was casually leaned into, seated comfortably, "He is just fine."

"Right, now what was your plan for today? Surely you had something in mind?"

"Worrying?"

"Besides that?" Draco asked with an odd look to his friend.

"Dunno, thought maybe you'd have an idea to keep me busy?" Harry supplied.

"No, no, Potter! _You_ invited _me_ here."

Looking as though he had to think pretty hard on something to occupy them, Harry tapped his wand on his thigh to think.

"Do you play wizard's chess?"

"Do I play wizard's chess?" Draco parroted, "Do you mean, Do I win wizard's chess, because yes. Yes I do."

Harry snorted, "Hardly. I've played Ron for years, he's the best there is."

"Well I've never played you or Weasley, so you can't judge that now can you?"

Harry looked him over quickly, "I think I could."

"Ha. Get your set out, come on now. Let's play, Potter."

Harry merely accio'd his set to him while Malfoy conjured his pieces.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be like first year where you boasted about being able to fly then Madame Hooch told you that you were doing it all wrong?"

"You're asking to be demolished, Harry," Draco assured the wizard snarkily.

"Oh, you're on Dragon."

"Not funny, Potter," Draco sneered, having earlier told Harry the hate he held for young Teddy's pet-name. He only let him call him Dragon because at one point in time it had been easier to pronounce for the lad.

* * *

The game ended very dramatically, with almost nearly all the pieces destroyed when Draco flipped the board with a flick of his wand knowing Harry had the winning play. He hadn't even expected to win, but seeing as he got pretty bloody close, Harry wasn't one to complain about the 'mishap'.

* * *

"What did you think of your first day of school, buddy?"

"It's the same thing every year, Harry," Teddy told his god-father exhaustively, chomping on a snack the older wizard had conjured.

"You have only been in school for two years," he replied dumbly.

"So?" Draco chimed in, "Maybe Ted is right. They're teaching him how to count again, I know that's hard for him."

Flaming red hair took over the scruffy brunette that Teddy kept for when attempting to blend in with the muggles.

Laughter, however, occupied Harry and his relatively new mate. They were leaning on a counter hips nearly touching as the blonde crossed his arms and the black haired wizard just laughed, near falling over.

Teddy shook his hair back into place and dove back into his snack, seemingly tired of his God-father and cousin's antics.

Draco turned to Harry as the laughter died down, however, eyes smiling, posture comfortable despite how close the two of them were.

The boy-who-lived seemed to notice it, but acknowledging it was another idea in and of itself. He stood, stagnant for a few moments before loosening the tenseness and acting rather normal once again. Just... close.

Seeing as neither man wished to move, tips of their shoes touching, there was an uncomfortable silence as the sound of Teddy's chomping filled the room.  
Whose idea was it to give the boy pretzel snacks anyways?

Harry took his few moments of silence and emanating warmth to realize that he'd really, truly made a friend of Draco Malfoy all because of Teddy Lupin. The boy had made them get together a lot, and with his best-friends' usual busyness, having Draco to rely on was pretty brilliant. His reservations at first about the blonde were futile, as Harry should have probably realized in the first place, but realizing it at all was better than expected. Having Malfoy as his mate made him happy.

Draco, however, felt a bit different as he looked into striking green eyes, a scar that once annoyed him peeking through a few odd strands of black hair that never seemed to be able to control itself. His own gray's looked about fine features of one Harry Potter who was admirably fit and healthy beyond compare. Then again, he was Harry Potter.

There wasn't the same thing looking back, however, and Draco felt something inside him cringe at even hoping there could be. Potter wouldn't ever agree to his thoughts let alone hear him out on why. It was so new to even have a friendship anyways, why let attraction get in the way?

Draco's silence withered away eventually, warring thoughts on Harry still there as he cleared his throat and stepped back.

"I think he'll be alright, Potter, so you won't need me tomorrow, right?"

Seeing as Harry had started to work on his own small sandwich, green eyes turned up in a startled expression took Draco by surprise.  
"I mean, you're a bloody strong wizard, I don't doubt you can handle a day alone," the blonde continued with a shrug.  
"Yeah," Potter blew it off quickly, "I reckon it'll be alright."  
"Good."  
"Do you have somewhere to be?" Harry asked, obviously attempting to make conversation, though he seemed to be nosy rather than conversational.  
"I have a lunch date," Malfoy replied wearily, looking out of the corner of a gray eye as he watched Harry plate a sandwich.  
"Brilliant."  
"Right."  
It seemed they'd gotten locked in some sort of awkward hole that couldn't be filled, so the black-haired wizard left the conversation immediately, smiling at Teddy who started talking animatedly about school- as much as he claimed it was all the same.

Draco and Harry didn't see one-another until nearly a week later in his normal Sunday intervention with Teddy. The only problem with that was one of Teddy's friends insisted that he come over for a bit of play, and he couldn't resist the very tempting offer of a muggle friend. Harry had nearly had to make the unbreakable vow to the boy however that he would explain to Dragon that he was still loved by Teddy and that he would see him soon.

So, when Malfoy came through the fireplace to find his small friend wasn't awaiting him, Harry made to explain the unfortunate situation.

"Damn," Draco swore exhaustively, "I was so looking forward to it, too."

"Sorry," Harry apologized quickly, "He sends his deepest apologies, I'm sure."

"It's fine, Potter, Teddy will have his days and his mates. I just had a bad week is all, and wanted to see him."

Looking at the blonde made Harry sure that he'd analyzed such a thing for himself. His hair was in disorder which admirably looked rather good, but the darkness to his face and eyes didn't make anything drastically better in contrast to his depressed look.

Motioning towards a chair, Harry invited his friend to sit and did the same, both wizards leaning comfortably into the couch. Malfoy raked his hands over his face, through his hair, and back again in exhaustion while a sigh emitted from thin lips.

"What happened, mate?"

The side-glance and raising of blonde eyebrows helped no one's feelings, Draco upset and Harry desperately uncomfortable.

"Honestly?" The nod led him to continue, "I had that lunch date I mentioned. It turned into Dinner a few days later, but nothing came of it. They kissed me, and something was holding me back, so they told me straight and left."

Critically, Harry figured that it was one of many factors that the blonde had to hole himself away from all the lovely people out there who would want to date him. That didn't mean, of course, Harry felt assured that so many people wished to go out with a bloke like Malfoy... they were friends, right?

That stupid thump in his chest wasn't from his mate's presence, it wasn't possible.

"Sorry," Harry mentioned lightly, feeling as if he had apologized one too many times, green eyes glancing down to tempting, pale lips.

"Yeah," Draco confirmed.

Luckily enough, they were sitting Indian style on the couch, knees touching, gazes intent.

If Harry wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw that Malfoy was taking various glances to his own lips. Would it really hurt if he were to explore?

A stray piece of blonde hair fell onto Draco's forehead as he looked down to his threaded hands, resting in his lap. Though, startled eyes met calm greens when Harry pushed the hair back and leaned in brazenly, kissing Malfoy before either of them could back out from what had just happened. Harry wasn't entirely sure if Draco was into blokes, he'd just taken the leap and hoped for the best.

His eyes were still closed at the blissful contact when it was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell, Potter?"

Apparently it had been a bad decision as Draco hissed at him, a disgusted look on his face.

Now what was Harry to do? He must have read all the messages wrong, the small hints at attraction. He'd hardly thought about himself until he was swept up into the blonde and his charismatic charm.

"I-"

Draco interrupted, however, "I wanted to kiss you first, you twat," and with such a statement came relief from the same pair of lips that were crashing down onto his own.

Smiling into the kiss was a bad idea as the other wizard took advantage and pushed him forward, creating that same blissful contact which flooded both of their senses.

"It's no longer been a bad week," Draco declared greatly, hovering over Harry with a grin.

"Mhm, it's a new week anyways, mate."

"That won't do."

"What won't?" Harry asked, curiously.

" 'Mate'? No, I think boyfriend is a bit more suitable."

Draco seemed very serious about what he had said, and with wide eyes, Harry realized the graceful wizard had just asked him out. Malfoy looked equally scattered by his poor execution.

"You're bloody right it is," Harry muttered in reply, smoothly glossing over both their incredulous natures with yet another searing kiss.

* * *

Teddy was hardly surprised when he came home from Jackson Montgomery's house and Dragon was still there at Grimmauld Place.

As a small child, he didn't notice anything but the completely obvious, and sometimes things that others couldn't see. The thing was, sometimes those things were the same as the other.

Harry and Draco really liked each other, it was obvious to Teddy when he looked at them. It wasn't like most men liked other men though, it was like the way Jackson's mum liked Mr Montgomery, he knew that now. He was sure he would have figured it out eventually, the way the two men teased and stole looks at the other. Teddy loved having Dragon over more often than when he was living with his grandmother, and though he missed her, this was better. If the obvious would simply happen then Teddy could have him over all the time!

The prospect thrilled him, but he knew that neither wizard could see it.

Then again, if Dragon was here with Harry, so late after when he usually picked himself up, then...

Was it possible?

"Hey, Ted, what's with the look?" Dragon asked him with a grin. "You look like you're doing some serious thinking there."

"Do you love Harry?"

Wide gray eyes were a weird look on Draco, and Teddy made note to assure that he tried not to do that to him again.

"What?"

"You know what," Teddy replied exhaustively.

What was with muggles and wanting to ride bicycles all the time? Brooms were so much more fun, and way less tiring.

"Well," he said hesitantly, looking about the room as if searching for another to answer the question.

"Yes or no."

"Not yet," Draco replied quickly, laughing slightly, "Do you want us to be... together?"

Teddy nodded at the rather stupid question.

"That's good, because we are. We're... together," Dragon finished breathy.

Why did he look so nervous, he and Harry _belonged_ together.

"Good, now where's Harry?"

For some reason, Draco still seemed to be amused with him. His hair changed quickly from blonde to black in a matter of moments.

"He's upstairs getting changed, we wanted to take you out to break the news, but, I may as well tell him to forget going to Jane's-"

"I love Jane's Restaurant, you can't not take me now!" Teddy nearly was going to have a fit until he heard Harry coming down the stairs, "I already know you love Draco, can we still go to Jane's, please?" He begged.

Teddy didn't always like begging, but he very much loved Jane's and didn't want to be robbed of such a wonderful muggle meal.

Surprise filled Harry's eyes this time, though, and Teddy very much didn't like it on him either.

"He just asked me if I loved you, what was I supposed to tell him?" Draco answered Harry's unasked question when he looked over.

Sighing, that seemed to calm him down considerably, and with great joy Harry told Teddy to hold on so they could apparate close enough to Jane's.

* * *

"I don't quite think pacing a hole by the door will stop him from leaving, Harry. It didn't all the other times," Draco told the obviously nervous wizard. His consistent steps by the door of Twelve Grimmauld Place, and the monumental occurrence were the only things it seemed the boy-who-lived could concentrate on, however.

"Won't it?" He replied, looking positively hopeful that his god-son would not be leaving him so soon.

"It's just more school, you haven't been _this_ nervous since sending him off to primary that first time," Draco explained.

"That was different! He came home every bloody day, this time we won't see him till Christmas time!" The black-haired wizard told the other frantically, causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

"I'm going to miss him just as much, but no one balled over either of us leaving for Hogwarts."

"That was different," Harry said sternly, "And I wasn't balling, Malfoy, I had a bloody piece of hair in my eye."

"You shouldn't have ever let the tyke get a cat."

Humming in agreement, Harry stroked a hand through his own hair and took in a deep breath. Draco seemed to finally move away from leaning against the table in the hall, lightly grasping his partner's hips in a slight show of possession.

"Calm down, you sod, he'll be alright, and so will you."

Leaning forward after the intense words, Draco captured Harry in a kiss that seemed to feel the same as their first one had. Of course, they knew one-another now, they knew the way they reciprocated and how it would feel to have the affection returned. Never did knowing make it any less special, however.

"Thanks," Harry muttered in a drunken reply.

"Of course, you prat, what else are boyfriends for?"

"A good shag?"

"Watch your mouth! There's an eleven year-old on the premises!"

Both laughing unanimously, Teddy came down to a very happy scene of his cousin and his Godfather in a loving embrace.

"You guys are disgusting."

"I like the blue," Draco said definitely, sizing the child up as he yanked some rather heavy luggage behind him.

"Thanks, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," the boy said definitely.

"Slytherin is better."

"Gryffindor is where your father was," Harry reminded both wizards neatly. "Though your mum was a Hufflepuff."

"She made them very proud," Draco agreed, even if his favorite house outside of his own was Ravenclaw. They'd always held a Slytherin-like Charisma.

"Can we get to the station? I don't feel like pulling a Harry and illegally arriving at the school."

"Potter, you're a bad influence," Draco determined, pulling out his wand and grabbing the small cart Teddy had lugging his things onto.

"Mhm, hardly! Grab on Teddy or Whiskers will be there before you will!"

Whiskers the cat meowed in accordance.

"Harry," the boy complained, latching in to Draco as he was overcome with the twirl of apparition.

An hour later, and a few run-ins with some rather determined fans, Harry was back at home with Draco wrapped around him, just the way he liked it. Though the house was all too silent for any type of comfort, he still felt some relief being there with the man he loved.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Draco declared.

"No, I only cried seven or eight times, no big deal."

Humming, Draco turned on his partner and smashed his lips to his, feeling the ever-present warmth that came with such contact and love. He loved Harry with everything in him, and that was exactly why he'd chosen then to prove it.

Especially with the bloody tosser feeling so down and out about his godson's leaving. Something had to be done, and this something was a long-time coming anyways.

He continued the kiss, delaying his question until he had had enough of Harry, which was probably two turns from never, but satisfied, maybe."

Eventually, when Harry was yanking at Draco's shirt with a new kind of need, he pulled away and kissed him a final time.

"I have something to ask you."

"Surely," Harry said, looking plastered.

With a sense of satisfaction that kissing the boy-wonder could make him look so inebriated, Draco pulled out something from his pocket, clearing his throat as he got up from the couch and prepared himself for the biggest event of his life.

"I swear on Merlin's name I had something long and very Malfoy-like to say, but it slipped my mind, so," Draco knelt to a single knee and watched green eyes turn to saucers, confusion also settling in somewhere along the creases of his twenty-nine year-old forehead. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

He wasn't quite sure exactly when he couldn't see from the fall to the ground and another face pushed against his own, but Draco didn't quite care.

He took that answer as a yes.

* * *

"So you're finally getting married?" Teddy drew out his words, blue hair falling into his face as he looked over the odd textbook that had been sent home for Christmas break.

"Finally?" Draco gaped, "What do you mean by _finally_?"

Harry pulled a little on the blonde's shoulder as he leaned forward towards his cousin.

"Harry, help me out here?"

"I want to know, as well, Ted."

The inquisitive look on his fiance's face was charming, but Harry also wanted to look into the words of his godson.

"Haven't you two been together since I was little?"

"You were six."

"You took too long. My parents got married after about two years, you guys are slow," Teddy told them plainly.

"Slow?" Draco wondered, as if caught in a scandal. "Excuse me if I wanted to marry the bloody savior of the wizarding world and didn't have any Gryffindor courage to do it years ago."

"Too much," the dark-haired man said into the blonde's ear, "He's eleven."

"Right," he replied.

"Why didn't _you_ propose, Harry?" Teddy asked next, "And why did you guys wait until break to tell me? You said that he proposed when I left for Hogwarts."

"Yeah, why _didn't_ you propose, Harry?" Draco wondered boastfully, turning to his lover with a grin. The other question went completely ignored.

"Never much thought about it, I guess. We hadn't talked over it any-"

"Where's all that Gryffindor courage of yours?"

"I used the last of it fighting off Voldemort, thank you very much," Harry replied smoothly.

"Still, what part of, 'Hey, do you reckon I'm a part of your future, Harry?' Didn't give clue that I wanted to marry you?" Draco wondered off-handedly, sizing up his fiance.

"Dunno, really," the black-haired, and quite disheveled, man said.

Looking as though his favorite Quidditch team had just lost the Quidditch Cup, Draco turned back to his cousin and sighed.

"We didn't tell you because we felt it wasn't right to tell you over a letter. Almost did it in that howler we owled you though, when you transfigured yourself into McGonagall and mockingly put half the school in fake detentions, but still; the in-person thing. Mostly Harry's idea."

"Thanks," the wizard said indignantly.

"Sure thing, Harry… but are you happy for us?" Draco asked finally, tugging at wizarding robes with shaking hands, the small and insecure question he asked the young blue-haired boy rather misplaced.

"Of course! I'm gonna have two wizard guardians now, no one else can say that! Except Flora Thomas-Finnigan, but she doesn't count. Her dads have been together _forever_."

Harry just laughed as Draco pursed his lips, watching on as Teddy decided his textbook was much more important than the conversation going on, so leaving the boy alone, Harry went to make dinner for them all.

"He took that well," the blonde said joyfully.

"Of course, he's Teddy Lupin, I think he'd take anything in stride, really," Harry said as he pulled out a few things for the meal preparation, wand forgotten atop the china cabinet.

"Can I help?" Draco wondered.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Draco, but I wouldn't trust you in the kitchen if my life depended on it. Frankly, I think it does."

"I'm perfectly adept at potions!" The blonde regaled in horror.

"Then how come you couldn't figure out how long to boil water for? You let all the water go _then_ put the hard pasta in," Harry recalled.

"I thought it would infuse or something," Draco said, though it was more under his breath and very ashamedly.

"Stay out of my kitchen."

"Fine."

But the blonde wouldn't leave without his piece, so he pulled his fiance to him and kissed him long and hard, the feeling of lips on lips exhilarating them both until Harry pushed away and said decidedly, "Dinner."

"Right."

With a final peck to the lips, Harry was gone with all of his ingredients, and Draco peacefully went to bother Teddy, more than thankful for the young wizard. He was the reason Harry and he were together, after all.


End file.
